The Promise
by Senara38
Summary: Logan, Malicia, une cuisine, une bière, un soir à l'Institut, une discussion et finalement... l'aventure. - Petit OS sur la relation Logan/Malicia (comment ça beurk), lemon inside, se situe peu après les évènements du film X-Men 3 : l'Affrontement Final.
1. Chapitre un

_Parce que je suis une grosse cochonne et que j'ai même po peur, un petit OS X-Men (les films, pas les comics), sur le couple Logan/Malicia._

_Pourquoi ? Parce que ça crève les yeux qu'elle en pince pour lui. _

_La difficulté ? Logan est bien plus âgé, tourmenté par ses démons intérieurs et sa morale. Le tout était de ne pas tomber dans le truc glauque et limite dérangeant moralement vu leur différence d'âge (quoique, j'ai vu passer de ces trucs sur FF, je pense que c'est pas mon OS qui va tout bouleverser xD )_

_**Donc, j'annonce la couleur : c'est un lemon, un vrai, un qui donne chaud**__. Pour les élucubrations philosophiques, merci de changer de fic v_v_

_._

_Sur ce, je rappelle bien sûr que tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec eux._

_._

_L'histoire se déroule peu de temps après les évènements du film X-Men 3 : l'Affrontement Final. Malicia s'est fait inoculer le vaccin qui annihile les effets de la mutation._

_._

_Yatta !_

_._

* * *

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you_

_Although I've travelled far_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

_If you think of me, If you miss me once in awhile_

_Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart…_

**Tracy Chapman, The Promise**

* * *

.

Comme elle s'en doutait, la jeune femme trouva l'homme qu'elle cherchait dans la cuisine, en train de fouiner dans le réfrigérateur, sans doute à la recherche d'une canette de bière.

Il referma la porte, sa boisson à la main, quand il avisa la brune qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

« Eh gamine. Tu viens casser la croûte ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

Difficile de rester serein cependant, car ladite gamine arborait pour tout vêtement un mini short et un débardeur noirs. Sympathique pyjama. Elle se tenait droite, nonchalamment appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte tandis que l'homme alla se caler contre l'évier en inox.

« Je te cherchait. Comme tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, j'en ai conclu que tu serais ici. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais dans ma chambre ? » interrogea l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

« Je te l'ai dit : je te cherchais. » se contenta de répéter la brune.

« Et bien tu m'as trouvé. Contente ? » Lança-t-il avant de décapsuler sa canette et d'en descendre un tiers en une seule gorgée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malicia ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Je vous ai entendu, ce soir. Tornade et toi. Il parait que tu veux à nouveau partir. »

« C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes gamine. Mais oui, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

Malicia s'approcha de la table de la cuisine, tira une chaise et pris place, face à l'homme.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Hors de question. » répliqua l'homme en continuant de descendre sa bière.

La jeune femme afficha un air peiné et refreina la douleur qui venait de lui serrer la poitrine.

« Logan, moi aussi j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je ne me sens plus trop à ma place à l'Institut… C'est vrai, après tout je ne suis plus une Mutante, je suis devenue… normale. »

« C'était ton choix gamine. Personne ne t'y a obligé. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit et baissa le regard en premier, se maudissant intérieurement d'être troublé par sa présence.

« C'était mon choix et je ne le regrette pas. J'ai enfin une vie normale, je n'ai plus besoin de cacher la moindre parcelle de ma peau sous du tissu pour ne pas risquer de tuer quelqu'un… Mais justement. Plus rien ne me retient ici. » Affirma-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Et ton bonhomme de neige ? » questionna-t-il en voulant faire de l'humour. Elle grimaça.

« Nous avons décidé de rester amis. » répondit Malicia. Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un ricanement cynique.

« Maintenant que vous pouvez vous tripoter, il te jette comme une vieille chaussette ? Ce gosse est encore plus con que je ne le pensais. »

« Logan ! C'était d'un commun accord. Il ne m'a pas… jeté. »

« Mouais… » Maugréa-t-il, en finissant sa canette. Il venait de la déposer dans l'évier quand il entendit la jeune femme repousser sa chaise. Relevant la tête, il retint un sursaut de surprise : elle se trouvait devant lui, très proche. Trop proche. Comme il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, elle dut relever la sienne pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Malicia, ton regard de chien battu ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. Je ne t'emmènerais pas avec moi. Tu as bien mieux à faire que de traîner sur les routes. Finir tes études par exemple. Ecoute la parole du grand frère que je suis sensé être dans cette baraque. » Affirma-t-il, fier de sa maîtrise de soi.

« Foutaises… Depuis quand Frère Wolverine tient-il des propos de pédagogie ? » Ricana la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas souffrir de leur proximité.

« Il paraît que je dois me comporter en adulte. »

« Ça me va. » affirma Malicia, rougissante en posant une main sur son torse. Logan retint son souffle un instant avant de se ressaisir.

« Moi, ça me va moins bien… J'aimerais que tu… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, le souffle coupé par son audace alors que sa seconde main venait de se poser fermement sur son entrejambe. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que si mentalement il parvenait à rester calme malgré leur grande proximité, le contenu de son pantalon en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

« Malicia, enlève ta main de là tout de suite, ou il va t'arriver des bricoles. » réussit-il à articuler d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

La jeune femme, le visage écarlate et les yeux baissés, lui adressa un sourire innocent.

_Sale gosse !_

« Pour un grand frère, je te trouve un peu… tendu par ma présence. » murmura-t-elle. « Quel genre de bricoles ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Depuis quand cette gamine était devenue aussi mutine et audacieuse ? Logan pris une inspiration, les deux mains crispées sur le rebord de l'évier derrière lui. Si elle ne se décidait pas à obtempérer, alors que ses doigts s'amusaient avec les crans de sa braguette, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester maître de lui bien longtemps.

« Des bricoles. Dégages ta main. » Se contenta-t-il de répéter, se forçant au calme.

« Enlèves-là toi-même… » Lui susurra la jeune femme d'un air cynique.

Logan ferma brièvement les yeux et posa d'autorité sa main droite sur la sienne, bien décidé à la lui ôter de là. Et de lui botter le cul pour la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'étouffer dans sa couette, là où elle devrait être à cette heure tardive.

Seulement sa main refusait de lui obéir et il resta là, immobile, ses doigts posés sur ceux de la jeune femme, qui jouaient toujours paresseusement avec le métal de son pantalon.

« Je croyais que cette… affaire était réglée, on en a déjà discuté dans le passé gamine… »

« Bien des choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois. » répondit la jeune femme en osant relever les yeux.

« Malicia, arrêtes tes conneries ! Je pourrais être ton père… »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas. Et puis mes conneries valent bien les tiennes. Tu ne sais même pas quel âge tu as ! » Répliqua la jeune fille, un air mutin sur le visage. « Je suis adulte, majeure et je te jure que je n'ai pas bu, je sais ce que je veux. Et mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. »

« Les miens non plus. » affirma Logan, se voulant ferme mais se sentant faiblir alors que le contenu de son pantalon, au contraire, ne faisait que prendre le chemin opposé et en réclamer plus.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ? » Questionna la jeune femme, adoptant une moue blessée.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je veux dire… Tu es attirante gamine, sincèrement. Mais ce n'est pas… convenable. Là. Maintenant, enlèves ta main parce que ça va mal finir. » Gronda-t-il.

« Tu seras gentil de ne pas me planter tes griffes dans le ventre. Je n'ai plus la possibilité d'absorber ton pouvoir de guérison pour ne pas mourir… » Éluda-t-elle, ses doigts baladeurs toujours fermement posés sur son entrejambe, ceux de Logan également posés sur les siens, immobiles.

La chaleur de sa paume sur le dos de sa main, la satisfaction de la masse durcie qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, la proximité intense entre leurs corps, son cœur qu'elle sentait palpiter à travers le tissu de son tshirt sous son autre main toujours collée à lui, lui procurait une vague de frissons qui ne devait rien à la fraîcheur de la pièce et elle sentit son bas-ventre s'embraser.

« Je sais me maîtriser depuis longtemps. Aucun risque que je te coupe en tranches, même si là, tout de suite, tu le mériterais. » Répondit Logan d'un ton bourru. Il ne pu retenir un mouvement de surprise lorsque la jeune femme ôta subitement sa main de l'endroit sensible et celle sur son torse, pour le serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Pris au dépourvu, Logan lâcha l'évier derrière lui et après un instant d'hésitation, referma ses bras sur elle, inclinant la tête pour humer l'odeur boisée qui émanait de ses cheveux bruns, un peu en bataille à cette heure de la nuit.

« Allez gamine… Je ne partirais pas longtemps, je te promets que je reviendrais bientôt. Rien que pour toi, ça te va ? » Murmura-t-il tout en lui frottant doucement le dos.

« Emmènes-moi avec toi… » Lui répondit la voix étouffée de Malicia. Il sentit son souffle chaud au travers du tissu sur son torse et un frisson lui hérissa les poils de la nuque.

« Malicia, je peux pas te… » Commença-t-il.

« Je t'aime. » murmura la jeune femme, toujours immobile et le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine.

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer le prirent au dépourvu et il cessa tout mouvement. Sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu, cette simple phrase lui fendit le cœur, lui qui se vantait d'en avoir un à l'épreuve de tout. Ces quelques lettres firent leur chemin dans ses veines, tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit, l'embrumant un peu plus. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter ça.

Elle l'aimait. Et lui, l'aimait-il ?

« J'aurais du te laisser crever de froid sous ta bâche dans la remorque ce jour là, au lieu de te faire monter dans le pick-up… » Murmura-t-il, la bouche toujours perdue dans ses cheveux.

Il ferma les yeux, se détendant un peu, se surprenant à apprécier les bras fins noués autour de sa taille et la sensation de douceur qui émanait d'elle.

En soupirant, Logan relâcha son étreinte et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui releva la tête, ses yeux brillants de ce qu'il devinait être de futures larmes ne demandant qu'à se déverser sur ses joues rondes. _Saleté !_

Et puis, sans plus se poser de questions, il inclina la tête vers son visage et l'embrassa avec une douceur surprenante pour un homme tel que lui. La brune se laissa faire, avant de se montrer plus entreprenante et d'approfondir le baiser. De chaste, celui-ci devint plus fougueux. Logan sentit les dernières barrières de sa bonne conscience s'envoler lorsqu'elle risqua ses mains fraîches sous son tshirt, au contact direct de sa peau.

Et puis, subitement, il la repoussa vers la table. Surprise, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rouges, Malicia le regardait, hésitante. Sans un mot ni un regard, il sortit de la cuisine.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme se lança à sa suite dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du Manoir. Elle n'osait pas lui adresser la parole et il ne se tourna pas un seul instant pour voir si elle le suivait. Il prenait le chemin de sa chambre, dans laquelle il entra, laissant la porte ouverte, lui tournant toujours le dos.

Avec prudence, la jeune femme entra à son tour dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle conduite adopter. Elle le vit incliner la tête et il laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé avant de faire volte-face pour la dévisager.

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'il allait t'arriver des bricoles, gamine. Alors tu as le choix. Soit tu retournes sagement te coucher dans ta chambre, soit je ne peux pas te certifier que tout va bien se passer pour toi si tu restes ici. »

Malicia afficha enfin un sourire amusé en rougissant de plus belle, comblant la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » affirma-t-elle effrontément avant de poser à nouveau une main sur son torse en baissant les yeux.

Logan posa sa propre main sur la sienne pendant un instant, avant de la saisir par le bras pour la coller à lui. La jeune femme releva la tête et il cueillit ses lèvres au vol, en un baiser fougueux qui ne laissait guère d'imagination quant à ce qui allait suivre.

Après tout, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait… Le pire, c'est qu'il le voulait aussi. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et tout en se traitant de vieux pervers salace, Logan ne parvenait pas à mettre fin à cette connerie. La gamine était entrepreneuse et semblait déterminée.

Peut-être pourrait-il la laisser faire, jouer son jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par vouloir mettre fin à cette situation délicate quand sa pudeur reprendra le dessus ? Si bien sûr il avait la force de tenir jusque là. Et si elle s'arrêtait. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout décidé à faire. Ses mains se promenaient timidement sur la peau de son torse et de ses bras alors que les siennes, plus possessives et moins farouches, passaient sans vergogne de ses épaules à ses hanches pour se poser calmement sur ses fesses, avant de remonter dans son dos. Ils s'embrassaient toujours et la jeune femme mettait tant de fougue et d'ardeur dans son geste que Logan sentit son cœur s'embraser.

Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Il le savait depuis des années, depuis le jour où il s'était retrouvé à l'Institut, après qu'ils aient failli être tués. Depuis le soir où, en hurlant, elle l'avait prévenu qu'on allait l'attaquer d'un coup de couteau, dans ce bar miteux. Ce soir de terreur à Liberty Island, quand il l'avait cru morte et n'avait pas hésité à plaquer sa peau contre la sienne dans l'espoir de la ramener.

Et ce soir, elle le lui avait dit. Après tout ce temps, elle le pensait toujours, malgré son histoire avec l'autre glaçon de Bobby qui l'avait jeté. Malgré son propre amour pour Jean, même s'il avait été à sens unique. Troublé au plus profond de lui-même, il mis un frein à ses ardeurs pour plus de douceur et prendre le temps de savourer ce moment. Elle l'aimait. Et lui ? Il avait de l'affection pour elle, c'était certain. Parmi tous les gamins et autres mutants présents à l'Institut ou en dehors, c'était la seule pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, à plusieurs reprises, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle, et Jean. Mais Jean était morte. Malicia était vivante.

La jeune femme sentit un changement dans son attitude et cessa de l'embrasser pour le dévisager.

« Tu as changé d'avis. » affirma-t-elle doucement, comme résignée et déçue.

« Non. Je t'ai promis qu'il allait t'arriver des bricoles. Tu me connais, je suis pas du genre à me défiler. Mais je ne suis pas obligé de te violer sur place non plus. » Répondit-il, amusé alors qu'elle rougissait à nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle allait prendre conscience de son empressement et changer d'avis pour retourner dans sa chambre ? Une main toujours dans son dos, il posa l'autre sur sa joue pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Tu as encore le choix gamine. Je t'oblige à rien et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. Profites que tu ais foutu la merde dans ma tête avant que je change d'avis. »

Malicia releva les yeux sur lui.

« J'ai attendu ce moment pendant des mois. Si tu crois que je vais aller retourner me coucher bien sagement, c'est que tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais. » Affirma la jeune femme d'un ton posé où perçait l'ironie.

« Où est passée la gosse timide et prude que je connaissais ? »

« Si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle a disparu depuis longtemps. » répondit la brune.

Il eut un rictus et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en la poussant vers le lit. Et merde à tous ses principes. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il la forçait, c'était pas faute de l'avoir remise à sa place à plusieurs reprises.

Malicia sentit ses jambes buter contre le cadre en bois et se laissa tomber sur les fesses en riant, ne lâchant pas le cou de Logan où elle avait nouées ses mains, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Il se retrouva sur elle, prenant néanmoins soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids en se mettant en appui sur ses coudes, l'observant pensivement pendant un instant alors qu'elle avait glissé ses doigts dans sa tignasse de cheveux bruns.

« T'es mignonne gamine. Tu es intelligente, jolie, tu as plein de qualités. Alors pourquoi t'accrocher à un vieux con comme moi, avec mon caractère de merde, alors que des tas de garçons de ton âge doivent mouiller leurs frocs en pensant à toi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« C'est ton pantalon à toi que je veux voir mouiller en pensant à moi. » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

« p'tite conne va… » Grogna Logan, amusé et flatté à la fois, en l'embrassant sur le front. Sa bouche décrivit une ligne sur son nez, sa bouche, son menton avant de revenir sur sa bouche et de l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de passion. Il sentait qu'elle se détendait et l'homme osa laisser s'aventurer ses mains sur sa poitrine, au travers du tissu de son débardeur. Il était deux heures du matin et comme il s'agissait de son pyjama, elle ne portait rien dessous et il pu constater l'effet qu'il lui faisait en sentant ses seins durcir sous son contact, alors qu'elle se laissait aller à un gémissement de satisfaction. La jeune femme prit sur elle de poser timidement une main sur ses fesses, tandis qu'elle sentait la dureté de son désir entre ses cuisses, au travers du pantalon.

« Tu es trop habillé. » décida Logan dans un grognement, avant de lui ôter son débardeur sans lui demander son avis d'un seul geste, dont elle se garda bien de l'empêcher. La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser alors qu'il s'autorisait un instant pour la contempler, avant de dévier sa bouche, jusqu'à présent posée dans son cou, jusqu'à ses seins tendus qu'il entreprit de mordiller et de lécher, déclenchant une série de gémissements de plaisir de la part de la jeune femme.

A cause de sa mutation, qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une malédiction, personne n'avait pu l'approcher physiquement jusqu'à présent. Les sensations que lui procurait Logan étaient si délicieuses qu'elle sentit une bouffée de haine contre son passé, et ne regretta absolument pas d'avoir pris l'antidote. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux alors que ses mains baladeuses se dirigeaient vers l'élastique de son short.

« Tu es trop habillé aussi. » réussit-elle à articuler alors qu'il continuait à torturer ses seins. Logan releva brièvement la tête, une expression de luxure peinte sur le visage, se redressa et enleva son tshirt d'un seul mouvement avant de retourner s'affairer sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se tortillait de plaisir sous ses assauts. Il osa aventurer un doigt sous l'élastique de son short, caressant sa peau nue et elle se figea un instant. Logan redressa la tête.

« Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? »

« Rêve ! » répondit-t-elle avec véhémence en appuyant sa tête vers ses seins tendus, dont il repris la torture de sa bouche alors qu'il glissait sa main toute entière dans son short, caressant son intimité. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en hoquets et elle laissa échapper un « oh mon dieu… » Alors qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible du bout des doigts.

S'installant plus confortablement à ses cotés et sans retirer sa main, sa bouche remonta le long de sa poitrine vers son cou, pour se souder à ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que tu n'as jamais… » Hasarda-t-il, plein de sous-entendus.

« Et comment j'aurais fait ? » ricana nerveusement la jeune femme qui hoquetait alors que ses doigts continuaient leur exploration sur son intimité plus qu'accueillante.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable… » Continua Logan, sans pour autant stopper ses attouchements.

« Si tu me laisses comme ça, je te jures que je te tues. » grogna-t-elle, les joues rouges, en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son jeans de ses mains tremblantes.

Il ricana, et l'aida dans son affaire en ôtant sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. La jeune femme n'osa pas baisser les yeux pour contempler l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et soupira de plus belle lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui, sans cesser ses caresses de plus en plus osées.

Quand il risqua un doigt dans son intimité chaude et humide, elle ne pu retenir un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir, avant de se coller plus étroitement contre lui. La jeune femme tendit la main pour le toucher à son tour, et pu constater qu'en effet, il semblait _très_ excité. Hum.

Elle croisa son regard alors qu'elle venait de prendre son courage à deux mains, à proprement parler, pour lui intimer d'enlever le dernier rempart entre leurs deux peaux. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un feu intense et elle lut tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle à cet instant. C'est à ce moment qu'il atteignit un point particulièrement sensible dans son short et elle se tortilla de plaisir en gémissant de plus belle alors qu'il étouffait son gémissement en l'embrassant.

« Logan, s'il te plait… » Gémit-elle, sentant des vagues de plaisir la secouer, ses doigts crispés sur le membre rigide de son compagnon qui sentait la sueur perler à son front. Elle entama timidement des mouvements de va-et-vient, et il sentit qu'il allait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

Savourant la caresse, il l'embrassa de plus belle avant de se déplacer à nouveau pour la surplomber et lui enleva son short d'une main.

Relevant les yeux sur son visage rougi par le plaisir et la pudeur, il s'accorda un instant pour la regarder. Sa main remonta jusque sur sa joue, qu'il caressa doucement et elle ferma les yeux de bien être. Il se dévêtit de son dernier vêtement sans cesser de la caresser et jeta négligemment la main vers sa table de nuit et après un tâtonnement de quelques secondes, dégaina un préservatif qu'il s'empressa de dérouler sur son membre douloureusement dur, sans jamais cesser d'embrasser la jeune femme. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle en écartant doucement ses jambes, qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille. Elle resserra son étreinte derrière sa nuque et il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en entrant en elle le plus délicatement possible. Son état d'excitation était tel qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté pour progresser plus intimement en elle, tout doucement, avant de buter contre sa virginité. Il risqua un regard sur son visage mais elle enfouit la tête dans son cou en resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'inciter à continuer. L'homme donna un bref mouvement de poussée et franchit l'obstacle de chair. Il sentit la jeune femme se crisper et laisser échapper un souffle crispé. Il cessa tout mouvement, le temps qu'elle s'acclimate à ce changement, avant de reprendre tout doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Si tu as trop mal, tu attends pas pour me le dire. » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

« T'occupes pas de ça… » Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il accentua tout doucement son rythme, sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux, ses épaules, d'embrasser son cou. La jeune femme finit par se détendre même s'il sentait, au tremblement de ses jambes serrées autour de sa taille, que le moment n'était pas aussi confortable qu'il n'y paraissait pour elle. _On se rattrapera plus tard_, songea-t-il tout en étant attentif au moindre changement et en se concentrant pour rester maître de lui. Logan se permit une légère accélération toujours en douceur, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Tu as le droit de… d'y aller plus fort, tu sais… » Murmura Malicia.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal. » répondit-il, le souffle court.

« Tu ne me fais pas mal. C'est supportable. »

Capitulant, il se laissa aller un peu plus et força son allure tandis que les mains de la jeune femme caressaient les muscles saillants de ses omoplates.

Gardant vaguement à l'esprit qu'il devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui faire mal, Logan se perdit dans un nuage de sensations et de plaisir, savourant le moment intense qu'ils vivaient, et finit par atteindre l'orgasme en une dernière poussée. Il verrait plus tard pour la nuit de folie, surtout après tant de mois d'abstinence… Il laissa lourdement reposer sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, qui s'était détendue et continuait à caresser son dos du bout des doigts.

Délicatement, il se retira d'elle et se laissa tomber sur le côté, passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre son torse tout en rabattant le drap sur eux. La jeune femme se laissa faire, au summum du bonheur malgré une sensation de légère brûlure au creux des reins et se tourna contre lui pour blottir sa tête dans son cou. Il embrassa sa tempe et caressait distraitement ses cheveux, éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

« Voilà, t'es contente ? Maintenant je vais culpabiliser si je te laisse ici en partant sans toi… » Grommela-t-il.

« C'était le but. » lui répondit-elle dans un petit rire, en glissant un bras sous le sien pour se serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse manipulatrice. »

« Est-ce que ça t'as déplu ? » questionna-t-elle.

Il s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Non. Mais à toi, si. »

Malicia redressa la tête pour plonger les yeux dans les siens.

« Absolument pas. » riposta-t-elle.

« Je t'ai fait mal. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, tout en caressant toujours ses cheveux. Elle soupira, et plongea à nouveau son visage dans son cou.

« C'était inévitable. Je ne regrette rien, c'était ce que je voulais. Et avec toi. » Murmura-t-elle. « Et puis… tu auras l'occasion de te rattraper très vite… » Ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton mutin.

« Et si je te laissais dormir et que je me cassais demain matin ? »

« Alors tu serais un beau salaud, et je sais que tu ne le feras pas. »

« Tu me connais trop bien. C'est craignoss. » Grogna Logan, amusé, en embrassant son front.

« On recommence quand ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

« On vient de finir ! »

« J'ai envie de recommencer. »

« T'es qu'une sale nymphomane. »

« Alors ? »

« Dors ! Tu verras bien. » Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse, son petit rire léger lui chatouillant le cou.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Logan se sentait bien. Apaisé. A sa place, avec la gamine dans ses bras. Il ne parvint même pas à ressentir un soupçon de culpabilité ou de regret. Satisfait, il ferma les yeux, et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Malicia se tenait debout, au milieu de la foule, sur la place ensoleillée. Elle reconnaissait le parc, tout près du centre commercial où les étudiants de l'Institut avaient l'habitude d'aller faire du shopping lorsqu'ils avaient des permissions de sortie. Elle reconnut d'ailleurs plusieurs visages familiers dans la foule, dont le celui, rassurant et souriant, du Professeur Xavier.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle su qu'elle rêvait. En effet le Professeur se tenait debout, parfaitement droit sur ses deux jambes, sans plus aucun effet de sa tragique paraplégie. Et visiblement parfaitement vivant. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, en confiance. Le vieil homme chauve lui souriait sereinement et lui tendit son bras, dont elle se saisit, tandis qu'ils déambulaient tranquillement dans les allées de gravier blanc. Un rayon de soleil traversa la frondaison des arbres pour venir lui chatouiller le nez et illuminer sa mèche de cheveux décolorés.

« Tu sais, c'était inévitable. » lui affirma doucement le Professeur. Intriguée, Malicia tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quoi donc, Professeur ? » Elle constata qu'elle ne s'était même pas étonnée de sa subite résurrection et du fait qu'il marchait à ses côtés.

« Les effets limités dans le temps de l'antidote. » répondit l'homme. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement nerveuse.

« Mais enfin Professeur, je vais parfaitement bien… Ma mutation a disparu à partir du moment où j'ai reçu l'injection. Je peux enfin mener une vie normale, sans risquer la vie de mes camarades… »

« Il s'agit plus d'une sorte de rétrovirus que d'un antidote. » poursuivit le Professeur sans se formaliser des paroles de sa compagne de promenade. « La mutation, peu importe l'aspect qu'elle revêt, trouve sa source dans les gènes. Au cœur de notre génome. La modification d'un génome pré-établi est déjà en soi une mutation. Et même si cet aspect est réalisable, elle ne se fait que de deux façons principales : la mutation induite par la radiation nucléaire, et la manipulation in-vitro. Or, cet antidote n'agit pas comme une… contre-mutation. Il s'agirait plutôt d'un inhibiteur. Ses principes actifs se fixent sur les gènes responsables de la mutation pour en bloquer l'action. Bloquer, Marie. Pas effacer. » Conclut-il en s'asseyant sur un banc public, la jeune femme toujours accrochée à son bras. Celle-ci semblait plus que jamais troublée.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que… que ça ne durera pas dans le temps ? Que je vais redevenir comme avant ? » S'écria-t-elle, angoissée.

Le Professeur lui accorda un regard plein de compassion.

« C'est inévitable, j'en ai bien peur mon enfant. Les scientifiques qui ont mis au point cet antidote, en se basant d'ailleurs de façon tout à fait illicite sur les travaux d'un de mes vieux amis, n'ont pas pris le temps de tester l'efficacité de cette substance dans la durée. Ils se sont assurés de l'absence d'effets secondaires notables majeurs, dans un premier temps. Mais pas de la stabilisation des effets sur une longue durée, trop pressés de le mettre en circulation. »

Malicia se sentait désemparée.

« Que dois-je faire ? Il faut refaire une injection ? »

« Je crains que ce ne soit inefficace. Ton corps a synthétisé la molécule inhibitrice. Son action a été enregistrée, et ne sera sans doute pas renouvelable. Cependant… Il est fort possible que l'antidote puisse t'aider à modifier ta mutation. » Expliqua le Professeur, l'air pensif.

« Modifier ? »

« Oui. La rendre peut-être moins… violente. Peut-être même te permettre de la contrôler. »

Malicia soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Je pourrais toucher les personnes de mon entourage sans les blesser ? Sans leur voler leurs dons, leurs pensées ? »

« Je t'apprendrais à le faire. » répondit Charles Xavier, un sourire paternel sur les lèvres.

« Et comment feriez-vous ça ? Vous êtes mort ! »

« Je ne suis pas le seul Mutant de ton entourage, Marie. D'autres tiennent aussi à toi, et pourront t'aider à apprivoiser ton don. »

La jeune femme, les yeux pleins de larmes, vit le Professeur lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de se lever et de s'éloigner, la laissant seule sur son banc. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches des arbres l'entourant, chatouillant la peau de ses bras et faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage. C'était une sensation très agréable, qui lui permit d'oublier pour un moment les terribles paroles du Professeur. Oui, très agréable.

Malicia ouvrit les yeux.

La pénombre ambiante n'était pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de distinguer des détails lui confirmant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour la caresse du vent, dans son rêve, revêtait la forme de doigts qui se promenaient sur son bras dénudé. Au bout de ces doigts se tenait Logan, le regard brillant.

« Tu étais agitée. Cauchemar ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Pas exactement… Je t'ai réveillé ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, son cœur accélérant son rythme en constatant la présence de l'homme auprès d'elle. Il était resté. Elle avait craint avant de s'endormir qu'il ne la laisse seule, même dans sa propre chambre.

« Non. J'attendais que tu ouvres les yeux. J'ai juste fait en sorte d'accélérer le processus. J'ai des tas de trucs qui me sont passés par la tête, et j'avais besoin que tu sois réveillée pour les réaliser… » Affirma Logan avec un sourire en coin. La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser au même rythme que la chaleur s'éveillant dans son bas-ventre. Elle dormirait une autre nuit, se promit-elle avant de l'enlacer et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, oubliant dans un coin de son esprit les mystérieuses paroles du Professeur Xavier de son rêve.

.

* * *

.

Resserrant le nœud du bandana bleu marine qui enserrait la masse brune de ses cheveux, Malicia fronça le nez pour faire remonter ses lunettes de soleil. Elle songea qu'il lui faudrait penser à sortir son bonnet de son sac le soir même, la température ayant dangereusement chuté depuis la veille. La jeune femme tourna subitement la tête vers la portière conducteur de la fourgonnette où elle se trouvait, côté passager, pour voir s'engouffrer son compagnon de route dans l'habitacle, un gobelet fumant à la main. Elle reconnut immédiatement la douce odeur sucrée d'un chocolat chaud et eut un regard brillant de gratitude pour l'homme, qui le lui mit entre les mains avant de s'asseoir et de redémarrer le moteur.

« Tu n'as rien pris pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle en soufflant prudemment sur son gobelet.

« Pas froid. Et puis, est-ce que j'ai une tête à boire du chocolat chaud ? » Grommela-t-il en réponse, reprenant la route. La jeune femme pouffa.

« Oh oui ! Avec une petite montagne de crème chantilly. Ça serait si mignon ! » Ricana-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres avec précaution dans le breuvage brûlant. Il grogna.

« Ben voyons… »

Malicia tourna la tête vers l'arrière du véhicule. Il s'agissait d'une grosse fourgonnette à mi chemin entre le pick-up et le camping-car, du fait maison assez rudimentaire, comme si l'ancien propriétaire n'avait pas eu le courage de finir de l'aménager correctement. Elle se remémora la même scène, plusieurs années auparavant… Une éternité. Le pick-up était différent, mais le froid saisissant, et surtout son conducteur, étaient les mêmes. La jeune femme se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, avant de poser son regard où brillait un intense sentiment d'amour sur son compagnon.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il, se sentant observé.

« Rien. Je repensais juste à une scène du même genre, il y a… quoi ? Quatre, cinq ans ? »

« six. » affirma Logan sans hésitation, tirant sur son cigare pour en recracher un petit nuage de fumée.

« Six ans… J'ai parfois du mal à y croire, avec tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières années… » Murmura Malicia en sirotant son chocolat. Son compagnon ne répondit pas, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers lui à nouveau.

« C'est gentil à toi d'avoir accepté de rentrer à l'Institut pour passer l'hiver. »

« Y a pas de quoi. Ne le dis à personne, sinon je te coupe en deux, mais ils me manquent à moi aussi, tous ces gosses. Et Tornade aussi. »

« Elle a lourdement insisté la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone. Je crois qu'elle se fait du souci pour moi. »

« Même si elle sait que tu es avec moi ? »

« Surtout en sachant que je suis avec toi. » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Logan afficha un rictus moqueur.

« Et bien la voilà rassurée de te savoir de retour à la maison. »

« Tu lui manques aussi. Depuis qu'elle assume seule la direction de l'Ecole… ça fait beaucoup de responsabilités d'un coup tu sais… »

L'homme se renfrogna imperceptiblement.

« Je sais. Mais je devais faire une pause dans tout ça. Tu le sais, on en a déjà parlé. »

« Je sais. Et c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir supporté pendant une année entière. »

« J'ai pas trop eu le choix… Tu aurais été capable de te planquer dans le moteur s'il l'avait fallu. » Ironisa Logan.

« Eh ! » grogna sa compagne, un air faussement indigné sur le visage alors qu'elle lui assénait un coup de poing moqueur dans l'épaule.

Ils continuèrent le trajet en silence, bercés par un morceau de country crachoté par le vieux radiocassette du tableau de bord.

Au soir, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'immense manoir. L'Institut Xavier avait tellement manqué à Malicia… Enfin rassurée, elle posa nonchalamment sa main sur son ventre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle avec Tornade. Elle saurait quoi faire, la conseiller et la rassurer, avant de confronter Logan à la vérité qu'elle lui cachait.

Mais demain. Ce soir, elle se contenterait juste de savourer de rentrer à la maison…

.

* * *

.

_Voilà, c'était pas fameux, ça date d'il y a un bout de temps et j'ai retouché deux-trois trucs mais rien de bien violent._

_J'avoue sans honte que la fin est effroyablement nulle, à la base j'avais commencé à écrire ça suite à une subite inspiration après avoir re-re-revu X-Men 3, mais ça n'a jamais progressé dans ma tête, donc ça restera à 99% de chances un OS ^^_

_Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis :D_

_._


	2. Intermède

_Bonjour à toutes ! (oui, je suis réaliste : je suis quasi sûre à 99,9999% qu'il n'y aucun mâle parmi vous, chères lectrices !)_

_._

_Je vous remercie de vos reviews pour cet OS, ça m'a fait très plaisir car j'avais écrit ce texte de façon assez spontanée, il y a déjà de ça un bout de temps..._

_._

_Face à votre enthousiasme (ok, vous êtes 3 à avoir reviewé, mais je suis optimiste x) ), je vous annonce que je réfléchis à une suite..._

_Alors pas d'affolement ni de frénésie, ça ne sera pas une fic de 35 chapitres, mais plus probablement une courte histoire, de 3 ou 4 chapitres grand maximum._

_._

_j'ai déjà commencé à écrire un début de suite :) pareil, je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la régularité de publication. Je suis en ce moment tout entièrement consacrée à ma fic consacrée au fandom Avengers, que je vous encourage d'ailleurs vivement à aller lire sur mon profil !_

_._

_bon, je retourne à mon début de chapitre, à très très bientôt, promis !_

_._

_Sen'_


	3. Chapitre deux

_Et bien, bonjour bonjour..._

_Cela fait presque 2 mois que je vous ai promis une suite... Et bien, la voilà !_

_j'avais donc commencé à l'écrire, mais impossible de remettre la main sur mon fichier doc oO donc j'ai recommencé et finalement, ce second jet me plait bien plus !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai bon espoir de vous livrer un troisième chapitre avant mon départ en vacances mi-aout. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, mais aussi à me faire part de vos suggestions, remarques, idées..._

_Sur ce, je rappelle bien sûr que tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec eux._

_._

_Lemon inside, mais très léger, rien ne pouvant heurter la morale._

_._

_Yatta !_

_._

* * *

_._

Lorsqu'elle sentit les brumes du sommeil faire place à une douce somnolence, à demi-consciente, Malicia ne bougea pas. Elle resta immobile, sa respiration aussi calme que si elle dormait encore. Puis elle inspira doucement, longuement. Savourant chaque particule de l'air qui pénétrait ses narines et emplissait ses poumons. L'odeur de Logan l'enveloppait toute entière, émanant de son corps massif, assoupi à ses côtés, comme de sa propre peau pâle. Elle était imprégnée de son odeur, marquée de sa senteur et elle trouvait ça profondément excitant. Les yeux toujours clos, elle prit conscience du bras puissant qui se trouvait nonchalamment abandonné en travers de son corps. Même dans son sommeil, Logan veillait toujours à ce que ses mains – du moins, ses poings – ne soient jamais orientées sur elle. Au fil des semaines, ses cauchemars s'étaient espacés, estompés. Depuis près de trois mois, plus une seule terreur nocturne ne l'avait éveillé en sursaut dans un cri, griffes sorties. Malicia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se gonfler d'orgueil à penser que c'était grâce à elle, à sa présence et à son amour, que l'homme dont elle partageait la vie avait réussi à vaincre ses démons… Enfin, les plus dangereux du moins.

Elle se décida à s'étirer doucement et son mouvement éveilla Logan. Elle l'entendit grogner doucement et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et s'éloigna un instant d'elle pour s'étirer à son tour tout en se frottant le visage.

« Hmmpf. Quelle heure ? » Grogna-t-il avant de se caler à nouveau contre le corps mince de sa compagne en enfouissant son visage dans sa tignasse brune méchée de blanc.

« Huit heures. Je crois qu'il est temps de se lever, sinon ça deviendrait impoli pour l'hospitalité de Tornade. » Répondit la jeune femme en caressant distraitement le bras de son amant, qui avait repris sa place initiale en travers de son ventre.

« Hmmpf. » Fut la seule réponse de l'homme. Malicia retint un petit rire, qui se mua en petit hoquet de surprise tandis que la main de Logan venait de quitter son ventre pour se glisser sans aucune galanterie sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Couina la jeune femme.

« Envie de toi. » se contenta-t-il de grogner à nouveau.

« Euh… » Ne put que répondre Malicia, alors que les doigts de son compagnon s'agitait subtilement en elle. Elle allait lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, mais ses sens s'embrasèrent alors que le plaisir prenait possession de son intimité. Furieuse de la docilité de son corps, elle hoqueta à nouveau et Logan bascula sur elle, amusé et pleinement réveillé cette fois.

« Dis pas que t'en as pas envie, parce que je te croirais pas. » Ricana le mutant.

« C'est pas le moment ! Et puis on pourrait nous entendre ! » Tenta de protester la jeune femme, tout en nouant cependant ses bras dans le cou de son amant et enserrant ses hanches de ses jambes, déjà vaincue et tremblante du désir qu'il éveillait en elle. Ce faisant, elle colla étroitement son bassin contre la bosse plus que dure qui occupait l'entrejambe du mutant sous le pantalon léger qu'il gardait pour dormir.

« Ben t'auras qu'à te débrouiller pour faire le moins de bruit possible… » Répliqua Logan avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

.

* * *

.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Malicia franchissait la porte de sa chambre, ses cheveux encore humides après sa douche, Logan, les mains dans les poches, sur ses talons. Il avait fallu que ce mutant de malheur la suive dans la salle de bain après leur fulgurante étreinte matinale qui visiblement ne lui avait pas suffit. Elle avait tenu promesse : elle n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit. Même si cela avait nécessité de mordre furieusement l'épaule de son amant pour étouffer ses cris. De toute façon, il avait déjà cicatrisé et visiblement, cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Elle nota mentalement de réitérer l'expérience plus tard, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les élèves étaient déjà occupés en cours car il était déjà neuf heures. Ils ne croisèrent que quelques retardataires, des étudiants commençant leur journée plus tard et un ou deux adultes d'âges plus prononcés que Malicia supposa être des enseignants. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs avant de se trouver devant une vaste double-porte. Le bureau du regretté Professeur Xavier était désormais celui de Tornade, connue dans la vie civile comme Ororo Munroe. Logan poussa un bref soupir et Malicia frappa quelques coups sur la porte.

.

Leur entrevue avait été brève ils étaient arrivés à l'Institut la veille au soir, peu après la tombée de la nuit. Tornade les avait accueilli chaleureusement et avait tenu à les conduire personnellement à la chambre qu'elle leur avait réservée avant de leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient bien évidemment déambuler à loisir dans l'Institut. Hank était venu saluer affectueusement Malicia et n'avait eu qu'un bref et raide signe de tête en guise de bonjour pour Logan, qui ne lui accorda pas plus de cordialité. Ils avaient partagés leur repas dans la cuisine en compagnie de Tornade et du mutant à fourrure bleue, avant de rapidement prendre congé pour la soirée après qu'Ororo leur ait demandé de la rejoindre le lendemain. Aussi n'avaient-ils eu pas besoin d'ajouter grand-chose au matin La nouvelle directrice de l'Institut Xavier les avait assurée qu'ils pourraient rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

Logan avait ouvert la porte et se retourna lorsqu'il vit que Malicia hésitait.

« Gamine ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Faut que je discute un peu avec Tornade, je te rejoins plus tard ? » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Logan haussa les épaules.

« Pas de problème. Je vais aller fouiner au garage en attendant. » Sur ces paroles, il ferma la portes et Malicia soupira avant de faire face à son aînée. L'afro-américaine la dévisageait d'un air affable, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

« Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites me dire que les chastes oreilles de notre Wolverine ne puissent pas entendre ? »

Elle avait fait chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique et tenait un mug de thé à la main, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

« Je suis enceinte. » Souffla Malicia d'une traite avant de se laisser retomber dans un confortable petit sofa en cuir brun.

A ces mots, son interlocutrice manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson et se mis à tousser tout en s'étranglant.

« Mince, ça va ? » Questionna Malicia qui s'était relevé d'un bond pour lui tapoter dans le dos. La mutant à la peau sombre la repoussa doucement en reprenant le contrôle de ses poumons, et s'assied dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au sofa.

« Ça va, ça va, c'est passé. J'ai… avalé de travers. J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Malicia se tordait les mains, anxieuse.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais absolument revenir à l'Institut. Tornade… je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis complètement terrifiée. » Gémit la jeune femme, paraissant encore plus jeune dans sa détresse.

Tornade reposa prudemment sa tasse sur la table basse et s'approcha de Malicia pour prendre place à ses cotés, une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Dis-moi tout. »

« Ça fait deux mois. Je m'en suis aperçue il y a trois semaines. J'ai réussi à fausser compagnie à Logan le temps de foncer dans une pharmacie pour acheter un test. J'ai dit que j'avais mal à la tête et que je voulais acheter de l'aspirine… » Grimaça-t-elle. A ces mots, Tornade fronça les sourcils.

« Fausser compagnie ? J'ai peur de ne pas saisir… »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me séquestre pas ! il me surveille juste comme du lait sur le feu. Des fois que quelqu'un essaie de m'agresser ou que je me fasse kidnapper, ce genre de banalités. » Lança la jeune femme, un petit rire dans la voix. « Je suppose que nos passés respectifs le rend un peu plus paranoïaque que la moyenne quand ma sécurité est en jeu… »

Tornade lui adressa un sourire encourageant et elle poursuivit son récit.

« Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais juste attrapé une indigestion ou une gastro, tu vois, parce qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment offert des restaurants de luxe ces derniers mois. J'ai déjà été malade après avoir mangé des frites avariées dans un trou miteux, alors ça ne m'a pas affolé. Et puis, ça durait. Et j'avais… » Elle rougit. « J'avais mal aux seins. Ça, c'était inédit. En réfléchissant, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais du retard, tu vois. Alors j'ai pris peur et je suis allée vérifier… Et c'était positif. » Souffla finalement la jeune femme, les mains crispées sur sa propre tasse fumante.

« Pardonne ma franchise Malicia, mais… Vous ne vous protégiez pas ? » Demanda doucement Tornade. Elle vit son interlocutrice devenir écarlate.

« La mutation de Logan le préserve de toute maladie, alors de ce coté là, pas besoin de se faire du souci. Pour le reste… Et bien jusqu'à ma vaccination, la question de la contraception ne s'était jamais posée, tu imagines pourquoi… Mais je prends la pilule ! Enfin, prenais. Il est clair que ça n'est pas aussi efficace que c'est censé l'être… » Grommela-t-elle. « Je crois que j'ai du l'oublier une fois ou deux. Pas de chances hein ? » Ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton aigre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Continua Tornade d'un ton tout aussi réconfortant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore osé lui en parler. » Souffla la jeune femme, retenant ses larmes. « J'ai déjà eu du mal à le convaincre de me laisser l'accompagner… Et puis, je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de discussion que nous ayons pu avoir. Au début, il m'a bien demandé si je prenais la pilule, je lui ai dit oui, ça s'est arrêté là et c'était amplement suffisant. » Elle se leva, nerveuse, et se mit à arpenter la grande pièce, ses mains toujours serrées sur le mug dont le contenu refroidissait.

« Non mais tu vois quelqu'un comme lui avec un enfant ? Rien que d'imaginer avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui, ça me donnerais presque envie de rigoler, si c'était pas moi la première concernée. » Elle cessa ses allers et venues devant la cheminée et fit face à Tornade, qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que toi, tu en penses ? » Demanda la directrice.

Malicia inspira longuement.

« J'ai vingt trois ans. La question des enfants, de la famille et de ce genre de choses ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Je suis une mutante… enfin, j'étais. L'homme que j'aime est un mutant. Nous évoluons dans un monde dangereux, même si depuis plus d'un an, nous n'avons eu aucun incident majeur à déplorer. C'est aussi un homme avec son caractère, ses habitude, ses manies, ses démons… Logan est un homme très complexe. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir réussi à me faire une petite place dans sa vie. De là à lui coller un gamin dans les pattes ? je… je ne sais pas… » Finit la jeune femme avant de reprendre place dans le sofa aux cotés de son aînée.

« Il est très attaché à toi, tu sais. Ça se voyait déjà avant votre départ. C'est encore plus flagrant maintenant que vous formez un couple. Même si employer ce mot pour parler de Logan donne toujours une sensation bizarre. » Ironisa Tornade, réussissant à arracher un sourire à la jeune femme. « Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu en pensais, toi, intimement. »

« Je n'aurais pas le courage de m'en débarrasser, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Répondit Malicia d'un ton aigre. « Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, loin de là. Mon bébé sera un mutant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera sa mutation, mais une chose est sûre : il n'aura pas une enfance normale. »

« Il sera ce que tu feras qu'il soit, Malicia. La façon dont tu l'éduqueras, dont tu l'aimeras. Le reste importe peu. » La rassura Tornade en souriant. « Cependant… il faut en informer Logan. Il a le droit de savoir, non ? »

A ces mots, la jeune femme releva la tête et la directrice nota que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

« Et s'il me quitte ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Logan a beaucoup de défauts. Et un caractère épouvantable. Mais il est loyal et déterminé. Je doute qu'il soit capable de fuir devant ce genre de responsabilités, d'autant plus que c'est un accident. Tu n'es pas une psychopathe manipulatrice, tu es une femme, il est un homme, et ce genre de chose arrive bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, et depuis la nuit des temps. Et puis... il t'aime. sincèrement. Et ça change tout dans l'équation. »

Elle se leva et Malicia fit de même, comme si elle savait que leur conversation touchait à son terme.

« Je vais lui dire. Ce soir. » Affirma courageusement la jeune femme. Tornade lui sourit de plus belle.

« N'hésite pas à venir me voir s'il se met à crier des insanités. Du genre « je t'aime » ou « fiche le camp saleté ! », d'accord ? » Répondit la mutante afro-américaine en riant.

« Merci… » Souffla Malicia, touchée et revigorée.

Elle serra brièvement son aînée dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais aller attendre Kitty à la sortie de son cours. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! » Lança la jeune femme en souriant.

« Va. Elle est en classe de physique et c'est la pause dans moins de dix minutes. » Lui répondit Tornade en souriant.

Elle referma sa porte sur sa visiteuse et se tint, pensive, contre le battant. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et se redressa avant de sortir à son tour.

Elle devait avoir une discussion avec un acariâtre mutant griffu de sa connaissance.

.

* * *

_._

_Foualaaaaa ! n'hésitez pas reviewer pour me dire que c'est chouette/nul/pas mal/sympa/moche/à chier/génialissime/bof/obi-Wan Kenobi..._

_Et à très vite pour la suite, promis !_

_._


	4. Chapitre 3

_._

_Dites moi que vous avez vu "The Wolverine"... _

_Dites moi que vous aussi vous avez couiné quand vous avez vu les miches de Hugh Jackman dans son bain._

_Que vous avez mouillé vot' slip de rire à ses répliques si piquantes, et que vous avez eu un orgasme avec la scène post-générique..._

_(que tous ceux et celles qui sont partis avant de voir cette fameuse scène soient damnés sur 134 générations.)_

_Du coup, j'ai moins de scrupules à donner à Logan, dans ma fic, un langage plus que familier (voire grossier, mais eh, la fic est classée M, et c'est pas seulement pour une question de fesses dénudées !)_

_._

_Et sinon... _

_Bouhouhou pas une seule review pour mon chapitre 2 alors que plusieurs personnes me l'avait réclamé à corps et à cris bouhouhou... *déprime profonde*_

_Bon, pas grave, je ne suis pas rancunière et je vous livre le chapitre 3 voilà._

_Un peu de blabla, un sympathique__** lemon**__, un peu de tendresse... toussa toussa !_

_Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Et n'oubliez pas que tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec eux._

_._

_Et comme dirait cette chouette auteure sur FF qu'est Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr : Taïaut !_

_._

* * *

.

Comme il l'avait annoncé en quittant son bureau, Tornade retrouva Logan la tête sous le capot de sa camionnette. Il bricolait quelque chose dans le moteur, un vieux transistor branché sur une radio musicale locale posé sur le rebord d'une desserte à outils. Elle se racla la gorge alors qu'elle se trouvait près de lui.

« Tiens. » Répondit-il en lui jetant un œil, une clé à molette dans sa main pleine de cambouis. « Vous avez fini votre discussion top secrète de gonzesses ? »

Tornade afficha un sourire amusé.

« Rien de bien affriolant, désolé de te décevoir. Des soucis avec ton moteur ? »

« Rien de bien affriolant. » Lui répondit Logan, un rictus sur les lèvres. « Je règle deux-trois trucs avant que l'hiver ne soit trop rigoureux. »

Elle l'observa bricoler en silence pendant un moment et finalement, il se redressa en faisant craquer son cou dans un mouvement de tête avant de reposer ses outils sur la desserte et de se caler contre la calandre en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon à la couleur douteuse.

« Bon, crache le morceau Tornade. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour Malicia. » Commença prudemment la jeune femme.

« Tu t'inquiète pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est avec moi ? » Demanda Logan d'un ton plus bourru qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Son interlocutrice se cala à son tour sur le capot d'un gros 4x4 noir et croisa les bras.

« J'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle est plus en sécurité à tes côtés que n'importe où ailleurs. Tu sais, ça crevait les yeux qu'elle en pinçait pour toi et je suis contente pour vous. C'est une femme admirable et quoique tu puisses en penser, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi et je sais que tu la rends heureuse. »

Logan se sentit un peu mal à l'aise alors que la mutante faisait son éloge et avisant la canette de bière qu'il avait lui-même déposé à côté du transistor, s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et en descendit un bon tiers avant de s'autoriser à répondre.

« J'attends encore le moment où elle va s'apercevoir qu'elle est bien trop jeune pour gâcher sa vie avec un vieux crétin comme moi qui attire les ennuis où qu'il soit. Ou qu'elle en ait marre de mon caractère merdique, ou de vivre sur la route. Mais puisque rien de tout ça vient, alors je t'avoue que ouais, j'en profite et je savoure. J'ai énormément… d'affection pour elle et bon… j'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses. Mais je fais mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Visiblement, c'est le cas et ça me va. » Répondit-il finalement en faisant rouler sa canette entre ses doigts.

Tornade se contenta de sourire et tapa du pied dans un petit caillou qui se trouvait là. Elle fut surprise quand Logan reprit la parole.

« okay, jouons franc-jeu. Elle t'a parlé du polichinelle qu'elle a dans le tiroir. »

A ces mots, l'afro-américaine, stupéfaite, écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Logan vida sa canette avant de la broyer entre ses mains pour la poser sur la desserte et se redressa également pour arpenter l'espace entre lui et elle, visiblement tendu.

« Je sais que je suis un gros con casse-pieds, grande gueule, avec un sale caractère. Un bourrin sans finesse ni délicatesse. Mais je suis pas totalement idiot non plus. Elle s'imagine que j'ai pas remarqué qu'elle rendait ses tripes quasiment tous les matins depuis un mois ? Qu'elle tombe de sommeil à toute heure de la journée ? qu'elle se met à avoir envie de bouffer des trucs improbables qui foutrait la gerbe à un clodo affamé ? » Finalement, il se cala à nouveau contre le pare-choc de sa camionnette et croisa les bras.

« Je me demande juste pendant combien de temps elle pense pouvoir encore me le cacher. »

« Elle a peur, Logan. » Répondit Tornade en hochant la tête.

« Peur ? De moi ? C'est nouveau ça. »

« Elle a peur de ta réaction. Elle ne sait pas comment te l'annoncer parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment tu vas réagir à une telle nouvelle. D'ailleurs, puisque tu es au courant, quel est ton ressenti à ce sujet ? »

Elle le vit se rembrunir et il soupira.

« J'ai une vie instable et un peu bordélique. Avoir un mioche ne m'a jamais heurté l'esprit. Je suis dangereux et j'ai quelques ennemis, Malicia n'a plus de soucis à avoir avec sa mutation. Elle m'aime, je l'aime, tout va bien. Ajouter un gosse dans l'équation… Je sais pas. En tout cas, je suis sûr d'un truc : jamais je pourrais lui imposer quoique ce soit. Alors ça sera sa décision, au final. »

Tornade cligna des yeux en entendant Logan avouer aussi ouvertement ses sentiments pour sa jeune compagne mais resta impassible.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'en parlerais ce soir. Je lui ai assuré que tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à crier au scandale en claquant la porte. »

« C'est très touchant de ta part. » Ironisa le mutant. Tornade ne tint pas compte de son sarcasme et poursuivit.

« Tu sais, elle le sait aussi, que vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. L'Institut est bien plus qu'une école c'est un refuge, un lieu d'accueil, la maison. Votre maison. Quelque soit la décision que vous prendrez, elle, toi ou vous deux, tu sais que vous avez une place ici. »

Logan inclina la tête dans sa direction.

« Merci. C'est louable de ta part, et je ne l'oublierais pas. »

Estimant que leur conversation touchait à son terme, Tornade se redressa et sourit à son ami.

« En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous voir de retour. Tu manquais aux gamins. »

Il grommela une réponse inintelligible et se replongea dans son moteur. Elle eut un petit reniflement, amusée, puis quitta le garage.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Elle ne possédait pas le don de voir l'avenir, mais son petit doigt lui soufflait qu'il allait falloir aménager une nursery d'ici quelques mois... A cette idée, la jeune femme sourit de plus belle.

.

* * *

.

Malicia finissait d'engloutir avec un plaisir évident un bocal de cornichons, dont elle trempait le contenu dans un pot de crème dessert au chocolat.

Confortablement installée dans le fauteuil en tissu posé sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, son en-cas disposé sur un plateau lui-même posé sur la guérite près d'elle, la jeune femme s'était emmitouflée dans une couverture, seulement vêtu d'un débardeur à bretelles et d'un vieux pantalon de jogging. Elle feuilletait un magazine féminin qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle commune des étudiants, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'avait pas revu Logan de l'après-midi mais ne s'en était pas offusquée ; après avoir passé un an sur les routes collé à elle jour et nuit, elle comprenait totalement qu'il puisse avoir envie de s'évader un peu en solitaire. Elle savait qu'il devait encore se trouver dans l'immense garage de l'Institut, en train de bricoler dieu sait quoi dans le moteur de la camionnette. Elle entendit soudain du bruit dans le couloir et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Avec étonnement, elle vit Logan entrer dans la pièce, presque silencieux. Il referma la porte et ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il la vit dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, pelotonnée dans son fauteuil. Tant de discrétion de sa part était… inhabituel.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais. » Déclara-t-il, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

Malicia secoua doucement la tête en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

« Je t'attendais. Je me suis demandée un moment si tu n'allais pas dormir dans le pick-up, par habitude. » Railla la jeune femme.

« Alors que je peux me vautrer dans un plumard du tonnerre ? Tu déconnes. » Répondit Logan en se dévêtant de son t-shirt gris passablement encrassé après une journée de mécanique.

La jeune femme ne put décoller ses yeux de son torse imposant et déglutit, ses sens en éveil et un peu agacée contre sa promptitude à s'affoler dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Punaise, il n'avait même pas encore enlevé le bas !

Logan roula son t-shirt en boule et le jeta négligemment dans un coin de la chambre qu'il avait sans doute désigné comme panier à linge sale officiel puisque si trouvaient déjà ses vêtements de la veille. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à leur chambre tout en déboutonnant son pantalon avant de s'en défaire également et de le jeter dans la même direction que le reste de ses vêtements sales.

Malicia serra les dents et replongea les yeux dans son magazine en tentant de maitriser son trouble.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Déclara Logan, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Il referma la porte et au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, pliant et dépliant les doigts. Finalement, elle bondit hors de son fauteuil en manquant de s'étaler au sol, enroulée comme elle l'était dans sa couverture. Lâchant un juron grossier – fréquenter Wolverine au quotidien avait considérablement enrichi son vocabulaire ordurier – elle se dépêtra de la couverture avant d'aller se poster devant la porte de la salle d'eau. La jeune femme inspira pour tenter de se raisonner puis en haussant les épaules, renonça à son chaste projet et ouvrit doucement la porte.

La vapeur due à l'eau chaude envahissait la pièce et avait complètement recouvert le miroir de buée. La cabine de douche qui trônait dans un coin, à l'opposé du lavabo et de la cuvette des toilettes était également embuée mais elle devinait sans mal le corps puissant et musclé de son amant. N'hésitant plus, la jeune femme se défit de ses vêtements et s'approcha de la cabine. Celle-ci, large et spacieuse, pouvait sans problème accueillir deux personnes, ils avaient pu le vérifier le matin même. A ce souvenir, la jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser et une douce chaleur se répandre entre ses jambes.

Elle frappa doucement contre la vitre.

« Pas moyen de se décrasser en paix ? » Grommela la voix bourrue de Logan. Malicia sourit, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir au travers des vitres pleines de condensation. Elle resta silencieuse et au bout de quelques secondes, elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Okay, okay. Rentre là dedans. » Affirma Logan d'un ton qu'il voulait agacé mais dont elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme ouvrit le panneau amovible de la douche, répandant au passage de l'eau sur le sol carrelé, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Bien plus grand, il baissa la tête sur elle, un mince sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein gamine ? » Affirma-t-il, amusé.

« T'as besoin de moi pour te frotter le dos. » Répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb, tentant de rester imperturbable en se savonnant les mains alors que le jet d'eau inondait ses cheveux et dégoulinait sur son visage. Logan mourrait d'envie de lécher ces gouttes d'eau qui courraient le long de ses joues rondes ou sur son nez, mais elle le contourna et commença à lui masser le dos. Il ne put que se détendre sous la ferme caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait.

« Tu sais, avant que tu sois là pour le faire, j'arrivais quand même à me laver le dos tout seul. »

« Peut-être. Mais tu mentirais si tu disais que ça ne te plait pas. » Répondit Malicia, amusée.

Il lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction et se laissa docilement faire. Il savait très bien comment cela se terminerait et il aurait été bien idiot de l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Comme il s'y attendait, les mains habiles de la jeune femme avaient quitté ses épaules pour descendre lentement le long de son dos, déliant les muscles noués et apaisant les tensions. Progressivement, elle descendait toujours plus, malaxant ses hanches, avant de glisser doucement sur son torse et finalement vers son entrejambe.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » Grogna-t-il alors qu'elle venait de se saisir de son membre déjà bien gonflé.

« Nulle part. Je te détends. » Affirma Malicia avec effronterie.

« Ouais, ben je suis plutôt tendu pour le moment. »

Saisissant l'allusion, elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement amusé et entama de fermes va-et-vient de ses mains, lui arrachant des soupirs et de légers grognements de satisfaction tandis que ses doigts courraient sur sa chair durcie.

Subitement, il se retourna et la plaqua peu délicatement contre la faïence.

« A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle, gamine… » Gronda-t-il, son membre dur et prêt se pressant entre ses cuisses. La jeune femme avait les joues rouges et il crevait d'envie de la clouer contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle sa jouissance.

« Qui a peur du grand méchant Wolverine… » Chantonna Malicia, joueuse, ses mains remontant sur son torse imposant, ses yeux pétillants plongés dans les siens.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota.

« Je. Vais. Te. Massacrer. »

Malicia eut un hoquet quand il l'agrippa subitement sous les fesses pour la soulever, avant d'entrer sans aucune délicatesse en elle. D'ordinaire, il tâchait toujours d'être un peu plus doux mais il savait pertinemment qu'en ce moment, elle était sans aucun doute dans un état d'excitation extrême et il eut la confirmation que c'était le cas alors qu'il s'immisçait en elle sans la moindre difficulté. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, accentuant la pénétration et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en s'accrochant à ses épaules tandis qu'il la collait contre le mur.

Elle l'embrassait dans le cou, la nuque, lui mordillait les lobes des oreilles alors qu'il allait et venait en elle, tour à tour brutal puis doux, tendrement puis plus sauvagement. Les sensations érotiques qui se dégageaient de cet instant grisaient ses sens et quand son amante resserra d'avantage l'étau de ses cuisses sur son bassin tandis qu'il lui pétrissait les fesses tout en la soutenant, il fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser voracement.

Une minuscule part de son cerveau clignota dans la brume de son plaisir, lui rappelant qu'il devrait sans doute se montrer un peu plus doux, puisqu'elle était à priori enceinte même s'il n'était pas sensé être au courant. Mais puisque cela ne se voyait pas encore, il n'y avait sans doute aucun risque à se laisser aller, non ? Balayant cette interrogation au plus profond de sa tête, il se focalisa sur les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de la jeune femme, qui labourait son dos de ses ongles. Elle laissa échapper un cri où se mêlaient son prénom, les mots oui, encore, plus fort et encore une fois, son prénom. Finalement, elle planta ses dents dans le muscle de son épaule et loin de le faire souffrir, cela l'excita d'avantage. Il augmenta encore la cadence et sentit subitement les chairs intimes de son amante se contracter violemment sur son membre. En grognant, il taquina des dents son cou, avant de venir en elle en quelques ultimes coups de reins.

Elle s'affaissa dans ses bras, la tête alanguie sur son épaule, frissonnante de son orgasme. Lui-même sentait ses jambes un peu flasques et se retira d'elle pour la reposer délicatement sur le sol. Elle chancela en se rattrapant à lui, embrassant distraitement la peau de son torse.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il avait remonté ses mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts pétrissant en douceur sa peau.

Il sourit dans ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

« Je sais. » Grogna-t-il en retour. Malicia n'attendait pas d'autre réponse et cela lui convenait. En un peu plus d'un an, elle ne l'avait entendu lui dire directement qu'il l'aimait qu'une seule fois, un soir qu'il la croyait endormie. Elle avait frissonné à cause du froid car elle s'était découverte en bougeant dans le lit et il avait doucement remonté la couverture sur elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux avant de lui souffler ces trois petits mots à l'oreille, avant de se recoucher contre elle. Elle chérissait le souvenir de cet instant et il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le revivre aussi intensément que si c'était hier.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son torse et s'extirpa de la cabine de douche et s'enroula dans une grande serviette beige. Elle enserra ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette plus petite après les avoir vigoureusement frottés pour les sécher puis sortit de la pièce, se rhabilla rapidement pour se glisser sous l'édredon dans le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Logan sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, les cheveux humide et plus en bataille que jamais, deux énormes épis dressant des mèches de part et d'autre de son crâne comme deux simulacres de cornes. Il ne portait que son vieux pantalon en toile qui lui servait de pyjama et il fit le tour du lit pour se glisser à son tour sous les draps. En soupirant d'aise, il se cala contre sa compagne et passa son bras sur son flan, sa main reposant innocemment sur son ventre.

Malicia lui tournait le dos et se cala plus étroitement contre son torse nu et musclé et inspira profondément, manquant de courage. Elle devait le lui dire…

Il la prit de vitesse.

« Alors ? T'aurais pas un truc à me dire, à tout hasard ? » Demanda t-il calmement, sa main libre lui grattouillant doucement le crâne à travers ses boucles brunes.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer. Tornade lui avait assuré qu'elle ne dirait rien à Logan et elle la croyait. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné seul ? Après tout, avec un peu d'observation ça semblait évident vu ses nausées, ses envies saugrenues… Imaginer qu'il n'aurait pas fait le rapprochement aurait été le prendre pour un imbécile et elle savait qu'il était tout sauf idiot.

« Je… » Elle hésita et garda le silence.

« Tu… » Ironisa Logan, ses doigts traçant de délicats petits cercles autour de son nombril.

« Je suis enceinte de deux mois. » Souffla-t-elle d'une traite en se crispant, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces dans l'obscurité.

Il ne cessa pas ses caresses et quelque part, cela la rassura.

« Tu comptais m'en parler avant de te mettre à rouler comme une baleine avec ton gros bide, j'espère ? » Lança Logan d'un ton détaché.

« Évidemment ! » S'offusqua la jeune femme, troublée par la sérénité dont il faisait preuve.

« Bien. Je te crois. » Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien mais ferma les yeux sur le sarcasme qui émanait de sa réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Murmura la jeune femme.

« J'en pense qu'on pourrait faire un procès contre les mecs qui fabriquent les pilules contraceptives. »

Malicia resta silencieuse pendant un instant.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle finalement. Elle sentit le bras de Logan resserrer sa prise sur elle et ne put retenir un frisson alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Arrête avec ça. C'est pas ta faute, je suis autant coupable que toi dans cette affaire. Ou alors y a un truc que tu m'as pas dit… » Gronda-t-il d'un ton entendu.

« Faudra que tu m'explique comment j'aurais pu aller voir ailleurs alors que c'est à peine si tu me laisses faire pipi toute seule. » Répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis trop collant. »

« Ça me dérange pas. J'aime que tu prennes soin de moi. »

Il glissa une jambe par-dessus les siennes pour se coller plus étroitement contre son corps et elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Je prends pas soin de toi, je te surveille. T'es si maladroite que tu serais capable de te trancher un doigt en enfilant tes chaussettes. » Grogna-t-il, amusé.

« T'exagères ! »

« À peine. » Répondit Logan en embrassant furtivement son crâne.

Malicia savourant la tendresse et la complicité de l'instant avant de soupirer une énième fois.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Logan s'octroya quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Rien gamine. Pour le moment, on dort. Je suis crevé, et ce lit est bien trop confortable pour que j'en profite pas pour passer une bonne nuit. »

« Et quand tu auras fini de dormir ? »

« Je te réveillerai à ma façon. Tu sais, celle que tu préfères. » Grogna-t-il et la jeune femme sentit une nouvelle fois son entrejambe se crisper.

« Et ensuite ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Tu m'emmerdes, gamine. Si je t'ai pas trainé par les cheveux jusqu'au premier hôpital pour te faire avorter, ça te donne pas une idée de mon opinion à ce sujet ? »

« Je voudrais juste, pour une fois, que tu me dises sincèrement ce que tu en penses, ce que tu ressens, plutôt que de te cacher derrière ton humour douteux… » Soupira Malicia en serrant les dents, un peu déçue.

Il desserra son étreinte sur elle et la jeune femme se sentit comme abandonnée, alors qu'il n'avait fait que reculer d'un minuscule centimètre. Il avait cependant gardé son bras sur elle.

« Malicia… Je peux rien te dire de plus précis, parce que je sais pas quoi en penser. C'est pas le genre de chose à laquelle je m'attendais, et attention ça veut pas dire que je te pense coupable de quoique ce soit. C'est juste que pour l'instant, c'est encore bien trop abstrait. Faut que je me fasse à l'idée. J'ai confiance en toi, même si ça peut t'étonner et je sais que quoique tu souhaites faire, ça sera la bonne décision. Moi, pour le moment je suis juste… spectateur. Mais t'inquiète pas : tu m'as assez cassé les pieds pour me coller au train, maintenant c'est trop tard si jamais t'escomptais me jeter comme une merde. Parce que t'es à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Le branleur qui imagine pouvoir t'arracher à moi n'est pas encore né et tant bien même, je plierai en deux dans le sens de la longueur le premier qui ose approcher trop près de toi. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que l'envie de te jeter par la fenêtre m'ait passée, alors maintenant c'est trop tard pour espérer faire machine arrière. Pigé ? »

« Oui chef. » Acquiesça Malicia, la gorge nouée par une si intense déclaration.

« Bon. Maintenant que j'ai pondu mon pavé annuel de conneries sentimentales, es-ce que je peux espérer dormir un peu ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle recula légèrement pour renouer le contact avec son corps et il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu préfèrerais un garçon ou une fille ? »

Il soupira, agacé.

« On peut choisir ? »

« Non. »

« Alors on se contentera de ce qui sortira, point. »

Malicia sourit, amusée.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et elle entendait la respiration de son amant s'apaiser.

« Logan ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il d'un ton bourru à demi-ensommeillé.

« Je t'aime. »

Il délaissa son ventre pour venir caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Dors bébé. » Répondit-il doucement en déposant un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

.

* * *

_._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai eu du mal à décrire les sentiments de Logan quant à cette épineuse situation... j'ose imaginer que je m'en suis sortie de mon mieux._

_Encore une fois désolée, mais après ce chapitre, ce sera l'épilogue... J'avais prévenu que ça serait court ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine :)_

_._


	5. Epilogue

_Et bien, nous y sommes..._

_Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce début de fic (que j'ai défini en premier lieu ici comme un OS), je n'aurais pas imaginé un seul instant en faire une mini-fic de ce genre, avec cette finalité. Mais ça me va parfaitement, dans le genre "situation parallèle" pour s'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer, si... (Si Marvel comics ne s'entêtait pas à plonger ses héros dans des situations catastrophiques, par exemple xD )_

_J'espère que la lecture de cet épilogue vous donnera autant de plaisir qu'il m'en a donné à l'écrire. Et que cette petite histoire, dans sa globalité, se sera révélée plaisante et distrayante ^_^_

_Comme d'ordinaire, tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec eux._

_A tout de suite !_

_._

* * *

.

**Deux ans plus tard**

.

Le soleil brillait dans un ciel dépourvu de nuages, répandant une douce chaleur automnale sur l'impeccable pelouse de l'Institut Xavier.

A l'ombre d'un monumental tilleul dont les feuilles commençaient à se tenter d'or et de pourpre, une vaste couverture bariolée avait été étalée dans l'herbe. Une petite fille d'un an et demi se tenait assise, jambes tendues avec à ses côtés une caisse en plastique remplie de blocs de construction. Sous ses deux petites couettes de boucles brunes, son visage portait de belles joues rondes surmontées de deux yeux sombres et brillants. L'enfant semblait très concentrée et de ses mains potelées, elle empilait les unes dans les autres des briques multicolores dans le but évident d'en faire une tour d'aspect plus que bancal. Vêtue d'une petite salopette rose à motifs floraux, elle applaudit des deux mains lorsqu'elle encastra une énième brique rouge pour parachever son œuvre. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel elle se trouvait.

« Maman ! Fini ! » Déclara la petite dans un éclat de voix joyeux.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune barrée d'une mèche argentée déposa sa revue et se leva de son coussin pour se rapprocher de la fillette.

« Mon cœur, je n'ai jamais vu une tour aussi… wouah ! Même Tony Stark serait jaloux ! » S'exclama Malicia d'un ton enjoué.

« Papa. » Exigea l'enfant, tournant son regard brun vers la bâtisse de briques claires.

« Oh oui, je suis sûre que papa aussi serait fier de voir ça, ma croquette. Viens, allons lui montrer. » Répondit la jeune femme en tendant les mains vers la petite, qui se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'Institut, sa fille calée sur sa hanche et sa main libre tenant la construction de briques.

Une fois sur le perron, Malicia déposa la fillette au sol et celle-ci se trottina de son petit pas dandinant vers l'entrée.

Sans se démonter, elle tapa vigoureusement à la porte pour se faire ouvrir et Malicia exauça son souhait.

Habituée des lieux, elle se jeta en courant dans le couloir, se dirigeant droit vers la coursive qui menait à la cuisine. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

La petite frappa de plus belle contre la porte.

« Papa ! Papa ! ouv' moi ! » Zozotta-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Malicia entendit des pas de l'autre coté et la porte s'ouvrit sur Logan, une canette de bière à la main.

« Comment tu sais que je suis là, toi ? » Grommela-t-il à l'intention de la petite fille.

« Papa ! bièw' ! bièw' ! » Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les jambes du mutant.

Celui-ci grinça des dents et leva les yeux sur Malicia, qui refrénait un rire en agitant d'une main triomphale la construction de leur progéniture. Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment est-ce qu'une merdeuse de moins de deux ans peut savoir que c'est de la bière, hein ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne te voit boire que ça, j'imagine. » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

« Po'te papa ! po'te moi ! » Exigea la petite en tirant sur le tissu de son pantalon.

Logan soupira et se baissa pour glisser son bras libre sous les fesses de l'enfant pour la hisser à sa hauteur, la calant dans le creux de son coude.

« Voilà, t'es contente ? » Demanda-t-il, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui, oui ! main'nant, p'omener papa. » Ordonna la petite brune.

« J'ai pas entendu le mot magique ma p'tite. » Déclara Logan en tapotant son oreille de sa canette.

« Siiii te p'aiiiit ! » Répondit l'enfant d'un air angélique.

« D'accord. » Se contenta de répliquer Logan en collant sa canette vide dans les mains de sa compagne avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. La fillette battait des mains, ravie d'avoir pu obtenir la totale attention de son père.

Malicia les suivait à quelques mètres de distance, un grand sourire serein sur le visage. L'enfant babillait dans son langage encore difficilement compréhensible pour d'autres adultes que ses parents et Logan, patient, répondait à ses supposées questions.

« Allez viens mistinguette, on va aller voir la moto. » Finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers la sortie de derrière qui menait aux garages.

La petite lâcha un « oh oui ! » ravie et enlaça maladroitement le cou de son père, qui déposa en souriant un baiser sur son petit front.

« Le grand Wolverine en train de papouiller un bébé, c'est trop mignon. » Déclara Malicia qui les suivait toujours. Logan ne s'arrêta pas de marcher mais se tourna vers elle.

« C'est pas un bébé, c'est ma gosse alors c'est pas du tout pareil. Pis si tu répètes ça à quiconque, je te coupe en tranches, pigé gamine ? »

Malicia ricana en mimant un salut militaire et il soupira avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'enfant que les gonzesses n'étaient que des casse-noix. L'un des avantages de la paternité était qu'à présent, il faisait de son mieux pour que son langage soit un tantinet moins fleuri. Du moins, en présence de l'enfant…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hangar, Logan se dirigea sans hésitation vers une flamboyante Harley Davidson d'un rouge sombre et déposa délicatement la petite fille sur la selle. Celle-ci éclata de rire et se cramponna au réservoir chromé.

Logan, prudent, demeurait à ses côtés et eut un petit reniflement amusé en voyant Malicia s'inquiéter alors que la fillette gigotait sur l'engin.

« Allez gamine, je la surveille. T'inquiète, je la laisserais pas tomber. »

Elle haussa les épaules, pas rassurée pour autant. La petite poussa un cri plus strident que les autres pour exprimer sa joie et glissa sur le côté. Aussitôt, Logan se saisit de son bras pour la redresser et la remettre en selle.

« Charlotte ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? T'arrête de sauter là-dessus, tu vas tomber. Tu te calmes ou tu descends, pigé ? »

« Pi'yé ! » Répondit la petite en imitant sa mère, une main sur la tempe dans un simulacre de salut militaire.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais j'ai fait quoi pour me coltiner deux chieuses pareilles, hein ? »

Malicia éclata de rire et alla se blottir contre lui, une main dans le dos de sa fille.

« Câlin maman ! Câlin moi et papa ! » Réclama l'enfant en se hissant à nouveau debout sur la selle.

« Charlotte ! » Gronda Logan avant de l'attraper sous les aisselles.

« Pa'don papa. » Déclara-t-elle, l'air coupable. Il soupira et la colla dans les bras de sa mère, glissant une main dans le dos de celle-ci.

« Elle va me faire crever avant l'heure, c'est sûr. » Grogna-t-il.

« C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours. Ce matin, je l'ai retrouvé debout sur le muret qui surplombe le jardin potager. »

Logan se frotta le visage de sa main libre et darda un regard sévère sur la petite, qui s'était calée contre sa mère, un pouce en bouche.

« Saleté. » Se contenta-t-il finalement de répondre, un rictus amusé sur le visage. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du hangar qui menait vers l'intérieur du manoir.

« Bon, j'ai soif moi. »

« Papa ! Bièw' ! » S'écria la petite fille.

Malicia éclata de rire alors que Logan grognait de plus belle en secouant la tête.

.

Finalement, la vie n'était pas si dure que ça quand elle se montrait conciliante.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

**quelques précisions** :

Malicia mentionne Tony Stark. Normal, puisqu'il fait parti de l'univers Marvel et que Avengers (et Iron-Man) ont eu plusieurs fois à faire avec les X-Men ou les Mutants en général... Rien d'étonnant donc ^^

.

Je me suis creusée 5 minutes la tête pour le prénom de la petite fille. Déjà, une fille, parce que je me suis sans doute un (tout petit) peu identifiée à Malicia, étant moi-même maman d'une petite fille d'un an et demi ^_^

Bref, je voulais trouver un prénom qui ne soit ni catalogué du genre Jean (carrément glauque... Non mais vous vous verriez donner le prénom de l'ancien amour de vot' mec à votre enfant, sérieux ?) ou kitch-à-la-mode-française du genre top 10 des prénoms. Ou un truc improbable mélangeant le prénom de ses parents (à la Renesmée dans Twilight mdr)

Charlotte, ça sonne bien. c'est à la fois ancien et intemporel (parfait pour quelqu'un comme Wolverine), et surtout, c'est le féminin de Charles... le prénom du professeur Xavier, sans qui Logan et Malicia n'auraient pas pu développer leur relation (via l'Institut, les X-Men etc)

.

bon, j'arrête là, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, **merci aux revieweuses (inscrites comme anonymes), au followers et à tous ceux qui se sont arrêtés pour lire :)**

Je vous invite, si vous êtes Marvel Addict, à aller lire mes autres écrits (X-Men et Avengers), ou encore mes fics/OS sur le fandom Harry Potter :)

A bientôt !

Senara


End file.
